This invention relates to a program for managing a computer system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,107,185 B1 discloses a management server that determines the cause of a problem which occurs to a component managed in a computer system. More specifically, the management program in U.S. Pat. No. 7,107,185 B1 defines various faults in managed apparatuses as events and accumulates the information in an event database. This management program has an analytic engine to analyze the causal relationships of a plurality of error events which occur to a plurality of managed apparatuses.
The analytic engine accesses a configuration DB including inventory information on the managed apparatuses and recognizes the components in the managed apparatuses on a path of I/O channels as a group. The relationship among the managed apparatuses or the components in a single or a plurality of managed apparatuses is referred to as topology. The analytic engine applies error propagation models (IF-THEN rules) composed of predetermined conditional sentences and analysis results to the topology to create a causality matrix.
The causality matrix includes a causative event which is the cause of an error in a different apparatus and associated event groups caused by the causative event. Specifically, the event listed as the root cause of an error in the THEN part in the error propagation model are the causative event and the events other than the causative event listed in the IF part are the associated events.